warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw
Ravenpaw is a small black tom with a white-tipped tail, a white dash on his chest, and green eyes. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : He was the apprentice of Tigerclaw in Into the Wild. Ravenpaw had also been the sole witness of Tigerclaw killing Redtail, the former ThunderClan deputy, and was the cat who brought the news back to camp. Ravenpaw also became one of Firepaw's first friends in ThunderClan, besides Graypaw. Whenever Ravenpaw was around Tigerclaw, he was extremely jumpy. For one of Ravenpaw's assessments, he was sent by Tigerclaw into ShadowClan territory for prey. After Tigerclaw had manipulated cats in the Clan to think Ravenpaw was a traitor, Fireheart and Graystripe took him away from the Forest to live with Barley, a loner who had helped them previously. Fireheart and Graystripe told the Clan that Ravenpaw had been slain by a ShadowClan patrol, and he was then presumed dead by ThunderClan. Fire and Ice : Ravenpaw and Barley remain allies to ThunderClan, and help out Fireheart and Graystripe numerous times, such as giving WindClan shelter upon their return to the territory. He was happier as a loner than a Clan cat and seemed to fear only Tigerclaw. Forest of Secrets : Fireheart reveals the truth of where Ravenpaw was staying to Bluestar. At first she claims that maybe he was just not meant for life as a Clan cat, but only after she discovers the truth of Tigerclaw's treachery in Forest of Secrets does she invite him back into the Clan. Ravenpaw, however, chooses to stay a loner with Barley promising to come and visit the Clan again. Though Fireheart found himself questioning whether bringing Ravenpaw to Barley's farm was the right thing to do, he later discovers that it was for the best when he sees the formerly skinny and jumpy black tom as a sleek, well-fed loner. Rising Storm : Ravenpaw returns to the forest in Rising Storm to tell Fireheart about a lost white kittypet with ThunderClan scent near his territory which turns out to be Fireheart's stolen apprentice and nephew Cloudpaw. The Darkest Hour : He helps Fireheart and Graystripe save Mistyfoot,Featherpaw,and Stormpaw form Tigerstar's prison. Later, he and Barley help the clans fight in the battle with BloodClan. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest : Ravenpaw was seen shortly in Firestar's Quest. When Firestar traveled to the Moonstone, to learn more about SkyClan, he stayed at their barn. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He was the one who told Brambleclaw that the sun-drown place was real, thus pointing the journeying cats in the right direction in Midnight. In Midnight, Ravenpaw also is the first cat to warn Firestar of the huge monsters that are destroying trees when he pays the ThunderClan camp a visit. Dawn : He and Barley allowed the Clans to shelter in their barn before they left on the Great Journey in Dawn, and Ravenpaw said his final goodbyes to his friends. In Power of Three Series The Sight : In The Sight, Graystripe mentions meeting Ravenpaw, who is concerned about Firestar, and pointed him in the direction that the Clans traveled. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Return : Ravenpaw tells Graystripe and Millie which direction the Clans went and let them stay in the barn for one night. Ravenpaw comments on Millie knowing ThunderClan hunting moves. The next day he watches Graystripe and Millie leave and told Barley that they were his last connection to the forest. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Loner Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Warrior's Return characters